1. Field
Aspects of one or more exemplary embodiments relate to video decoding and video encoding methods and apparatuses, and more particularly, to video decoding methods and apparatuses for decoding YUV 4:2:0 format image data and video encoding methods and apparatuses for efficiently encoding YUV 4:2:0 format image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to display high-resolution or high-definition video contents, contents are transmitted to a display apparatus through a display link. However, since the bandwidth of the display link is restricted, there is an increasing need to efficiently compress the high-resolution or high-definition video contents and transmit the compressed video contents through the display link. Thus, various video codecs have been developed to efficiently encode or decode high-resolution or high-definition video contents.
In the case of a video codec, encoding and decoding may be performed by inputting YUV 4:4:4 format image data. However, when an electronic apparatus uses YUV 4:2:0 format image data, it is necessary to convert YUV 4:2:0 format image data into YUV 4:4:4 format image data. In particular, in the process of converting the image data, an interpolation process is performed on the chroma data included in the image data. However, the video codec encodes chroma data generated in the interpolation process under the determination of the chroma data as informative chroma data. Therefore, unnecessary chroma data are also encoded, and an actual compression ratio in the video codec is smaller than a compression ratio calculated based on an assumption of encoding YUV 4:2:0 format image data.